Casa de muñecas
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Todo el mundo envidiaba a la familia Toujou por ser la típica familia "perfecta", pero nadie se tomó las molestias de saber más al fondo los secretos que guardaban. Toujo Nozomi tiene una mamá alcohólica, un papá infiel y un hermano drogadicto. Viendo la situación en la que está su familia, solo se encierra en el ático y habla con su muñeca de cabellos dorados.
1. Familia perfecta

**Nuevo fanfic y con ello, nuevo drama(?, fanfic basado ligeramente en el video musical de Melanie Martinez "dollhouse". Disfruten de la lectura dejen reviews para saber si continuar o no este fanfic, denle like a mi página de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

 **Disclaimer: Love live! school idol project no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Familia perfecta**

El ático se ha convertido mi lugar favorito para esconderme de todos los problemas que me rodean. En este frío lugar puedo "jugar" sin ser molestada por los ruidos que hacían los muebles al ser arrojados hacia el suelo, los gritos de mi furibundo padre eran un murmullo lejano aquí, el olor a cigarro estaba fuera del alcance de mis fosas nasales, ninguna botella de alcohol se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Lo único que había en el ático era paz y silencio, sin olvidar mencionar la presencia de mi muñeca de porcelana, la cual me miraba portando una sonrisa serena.

Han pasado ocho años desde que me mudé a Japón, Tokio. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre nos mudábamos a causa del trabajo de mis padres, pero esta vez bajo la insistencia de nuestro padre, decidimos quedarnos permanentemente en Tokio.

¿Quién diría que la mudanza afectaría tanto a nuestra familia?

A los ojos de los demás somos una familia perfecta, envidiable, feliz; sin embargo cuando la noche llega y las cortinas se cierran…

La imagen de familia perfecta desaparece con un chasquido de dedos.

Mi padre sin decir nada, solo se levanta de su asiento y sale de casa, mi madre empieza a llorar mientras saca todo el licor del mini bar y mi hermano…

Mi hermano se encierra en su habitación a drogarse…

Heroína, cocaína, marihuana. Todas esas sustancias que deteriora el cuerpo humano, deben ya estar dentro de mi hermano mayor…

Nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera mis amigas más cercanas, a excepción de…

Elichi, mi querida muñeca de porcelana.

 **Flash back**

 _Aún recuerdo la emoción de recibir tal muñeca como regalo de cumple años, mis ojos brillaban y mis mejillas dolían por la gran sonrisa que portaba en aquel entonces…_

 _-Feliz cumple años, Nozomi. –Mi madre fue la encargada de entregarme la muñeca._

 _Sin duda alguna era hermosa._

 _De cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo despejado. Tan pequeña y delicada, el creador de esta muñeca se lució en su diseño._

 _-¿Te ha gustado? –Mi padre preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Me ha encantado! –Para enfatizar mi sentimiento, abracé la muñeca. Teniendo cuidado de no romperla._

 _La muñeca de porcelana se volvió tan especial para mí, tanto que la alejaba de todo aquel que tenía intenciones de tocarla. Ella es muy delicada como para estar en otras manos que no fueran las mías propias._

 _Elichi se volvió mi más preciado tesoro, gracias a su llegada pude deshacerme de todos los juguetes que alguna vez amé en mi infancia._

 _Hubo veces en las que lloraba al no encontrarla por ningún lugar, esto solo pasaba cada vez que cambiábamos de casa. Era muy difícil encontrarla por todas esas cajas._

 _-¿Nozomi? –Ignoré el llamado de mi madre, estaba muy ocupada buscando a Elichi. – ¿Qué buscas? –Escuché que mi madre se acercaba a mí._

 _-¡Elichi no está! –Lloré, tirando la caja en la que estaba buscando en el proceso._

 _-¿Elichi? –Mi madre frunció el ceño en confusión. -¿Te refieres a la muñeca de porcelana?_

 _-¡Sí! –De inmediato respondí a su pregunta. – ¿Sabes dónde está?_

 _-Bueno, tu hermano…_

 _Sin esperar a que terminara su oración, salí corriendo en búsqueda de mi onii-chan._

 _Una vez que lo encontré, jalé la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención, una sonrisa en sus labios apareció mientras se agachaba a mi altura._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Nozomi? –Él acarició mis cabellos._

 _-Elichi, no encuentro a Elichi. –Él rio apenado por eso._

 _-Lo siento, olvidé decirte que la guardé yo mismo. –Mi hermano se reincorporó a su posición inicial. –Espera aquí, te la daré._

 _Obedecí a su suave orden. Pero después de unos segundos, el aburrimiento llegó a mí y la única forma de quitar aquello, era inspeccionar la habitación de onii-chan._

 _Empecé por su armario, el cual solo estaba su ropa colgada de una manera impecable, nada raro de él. Bajo de su cama no encontré nada extraño, solo pequeñas pelusas, en los cajones de su escritorio unos cuantos lapiceros y bolígrafos había ahí, por ultimo revisé su librero._

 _-En verdad que no puedes quedarte quieta por unos segundos, Nozomi. –Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, con clara vergüenza en mi rostro._

 _-Lo siento, onii-chan. –Murmuré suavemente._

 _-No importa. –Nuevamente se agachó a mi altura. –Mira, he encontrado a Elichi. –Me extendió la muñeca de porcelana que creí perdida._

 _-¡Elichi! –Tomé la muñeca de las manos de onii-chan y la abracé contra mi pecho. –Gracias onii-chan. –Él solo me dedicó una gran sonrisa._

 _-Anda, ve a jugar con ella. –Asentí antes de salir deprisa de su habitación._

 _Ese día había hecho un gran desastre en mi habitación, las cajas donde se encontraban mis pertenencias estaban tiradas por todo el suelo, salvo de algunas fotografías que había tomado con la cámara que mis padres me habían regalado en mi anterior cumpleaños. Cada fotografía las fui pegando en la pared de mi habitación, así formando un gran collage que admirar todos los días._

 _-Solo falta la más importante. –Tomé la foto restante que aun permanecía en la caja._

 _Esta foto era muy especial, hacia un buen clima cuando fue capturada en el momento preciso. Mi hermano mayor me había cargado en brazos, mientras que nuestros padres estaban en el fondo riendo._

 _-Oh, Elichi, perdón no era mi intención ignorarte. –Mi muñeca descansaba en mi escritorio._

 _Nuevamente la tomé entre mis manos._

 _-¿Qué deberíamos jugar? –Miré a mí alrededor, ignorando por completo el desastre. -¡Lo tengo!_

 _Sin más, planifiqué el juego que llegó a mi mente._

 _-Señorita Elichi, ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? –Extendí mi mano a la inmóvil muñeca. –Solo sígame._

 _Por todo el lugar di pequeños giros, en ningún momento solté a Elichi. Para finalizar nuestro dichoso baile, besé sus labios fríos._

 _-Gracias por este magnífico baile. –Hice una reverencia._

 _-Parece que te lo estás pasando bien, Nozomi._

 _Estaba tan distraída que no noté la presencia de mi madre en la puerta._

 _-Solo estaba bailando mamá. –Sonreí. -¿Qué sucede?_

 _-La cena está lista, ¿No querrás que tu hermano y padre se terminen el yakiniku, cierto?_

 _-¡No! –Dejé en su sitio a Elichi y salí corriendo a la cocina. -¡Papá, Onii-chan, no se terminen el yakiniku!_

 _Todo era normal dentro de mi familia, compartíamos todo, no había secretos entre nosotros._

 _Eso era lo que creía en ese tiempo…_

 _Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando comencé a crecer._

 **Fin del flash back**

Aun cuando los gritos se escuchaban como un murmuro lejano, claramente podía entender las cosas que gritaban. Nuevamente mi madre estaba reclamando a mi padre sobre su…

¿Octava, novena, decima? Infidelidad, mi padre lo ha hecho tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta ya. Me apegué más a mi muñeca de porcelana al escuchar que a los gritos le agregaron insultos.

Ahora mi hermano mayor se ha sumado a la discusión con un:

-¡¿Qué no puede haber un segundo de silencio en esta casa?!

Suspiré, porque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría después. Papá se iría, mamá destaparía todas las bebidas alcohólicas que encontrase en nuestra casa y mi hermano, mi guardián de hace cinco años se encerraría a fumar su nueva adquisición.

Un cálido tarareo me trajo a la realidad. Lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar por esa calidez.

- _Cierto, ahora tengo a un nuevo guardián…_ -Sonreí.

No hay porque temer, esta nueva persona me protegerá de todo aquello que me haga daño.

No más discusiones, no más alcohol, no más drogas.

No más ilusión de familia "perfecta".

 _ **~CONTINUARÁ~**_


	2. Sonríe para la foto

**Por fin pude actualizar este fanfic QwQ, en verdad que no sé como pueden ser tan pacientes xD. En fin los dejo con la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi página de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil).**

 **PD: gracias por los reviews, no pensé que este fanfic tendría una decente aceptación xD**

* * *

 **Sonríe para la foto**

La primera pelea que presencié de mis padres, fue durante la cena en la que mi padre fue promovido en su trabajo. Todos radiaban de felicidad, pero había algo raro en mamá.

Su penetrante mirada estaba enfocada en el cuello de padre, mientras más miraba, su ceño se fruncía aun más.

Si eso era posible.

No le tomé demasiada importancia, solo seguí jugando con las verduras hervidas que tanto odiaba. El tenedor que usaba en ese momento fue apartado de mis manos, levanté mi mirada confundida hacia aquella acción.

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto miré a mi onii-chan sostener mi tenedor, este lo movía de tal forma que parecía un avión.

-Onii-chan, ¡Ya no soy una bebé! –Le reclamé.

-Siempre serás la bebé de la familia, Nozomi. –Sonrió. –Necesitas de las verduras para crecer y ser fuerte. –Acercó el tenedor a mi boca, con ese extraño arbolito incrustado. –Di "ahh"

-No quiero. –Obstinadamente apreté mis labios. –Mucho menos ese arbolito.

-Nozomi, se llama brócoli. –Rio divertido. –Bien, como no las quieres… -Comió el brócoli que estaba en el tenedor. –Me las comeré yo y seré mucho más fuerte que tu.

Esta vez le di una mirada alarmada, al ver que el tenedor se dirigía a picar otra de las verduras de mi plato, lo aparté de sus garras.

-¡Yo seré más fuerte que tú! –Arrebaté el tenedor de sus manos y comencé a comer las "mágicas" verduras.

-Buena niña. –Palmeó un par de veces mi cabeza.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, o eso creía, ya que fui ignorante de la extraña tensión que había en el comedor. Todo iba bien, las conversaciones acerca de la escuela aun continuaban, los regaños de mi padre seguían, la comida desapareció dentro de nuestros estómagos.

Sin embargo, solo era cuestión de segundos para que la bomba estallara.

-¡¿Me podrías explicar esas mordidas en tu cuello?! –Mamá se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a papá en el proceso.

-¿De qué hablas, Kaori? –Padre se veía demasiado calmado.

-¡Esto! –Jaló el cuello de la camisa de padre.

Y efectivamente, había algo raro sobre la piel en el área del cuello.

-¿Padre está herido, onii-chan? –Pregunté con genuina preocupación.

Mi onii-chan pareció ignorar la pregunta, jalé la manga de su camisa, una forma de llamar su atención.

-Él está bien, Nozomi. –Me sonrió.

Pero su usual sonrisa no estaba en su rostro, esa sonrisa era una forzada. Nunca la he visto en mi corta vida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…? –Desvió su mirada.

-Padre ha hecho una cosa mala Nozomi, algo que no debería hacerse dentro de un matrimonio. –Susurró.

-¿Qué cosa? –La curiosidad estaba ahí.

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. –Me cargó en brazos.

-¿Onii-chan? –Él no dijo nada, solo me llevó escaleras arriba.

-Vamos a jugar en tu habitación.

Lo último que vi dentro de la cocina fue que mi madre tomó un plato y lo lanzó hacia el cuerpo de mi padre.

-¿Por qué cuando sea mayor? –Fui sentada en mi suave cama.

-Es complicado ahora Nozomi. –Se llevó las manos a su afligido rostro.

-¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡Podré entenderlo! –Empuñé mis pequeñas manos.

-¡No es no, Nozomi! –Cerré mi boca, temerosa ante la reacción de mi querido hermano mayor.

-Yo solo quería saberlo y así ayudar…

-Son problemas de adultos, ellos lo resolverán. –Se sentó a un lado mío.

-Pero Onii-chan…

-Por favor Nozomi, no te metas en sus problemas ¿De acuerdo? –Acarició mis cabellos.

-De acuerdo… -Lo único que pude hacer fue acurrucarme en él.

La tranquilidad que se había creado en mi habitación no duró mucho, los gritos que mi onii-chan trataba de evitar que escuchara, subieron de volumen, agregando el sonido de porcelana siendo estrellada en las paredes.

-O…Onii-chan. –En los gritos solo había insultos.

-Shh… -Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. –Todo estará bien… -Tarareó mi canción favorita para reducir un poco el ruido.

-Si… -Me aferré a su camisa.

Los incesantes gritos pararon después de una hora, así que asumí que la pelea habría terminado con abrazos y disculpas, por lo que todo sería como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Teniendo eso en mente, aproveché que onii-chan se encontraba profundamente dormido en mi cama y bajé hacia donde estaban mis padres, en silencio me acerqué al comedor y con la curiosidad que a todo ser vivo caracterizaba, me adentré a paso lento a dicho lugar.

Mis padres no estaban pidiéndose disculpas o mostrándose afecto como otro día cualquiera…

Mamá estaba arrodillada en frente de padre, murmurando una y otra vez "perdón", arrepintiéndose de las acusaciones que ha hecho en frente de nosotros.

-Esa no es la manera correcta de pedir perdón. –Papá obligó a mamá a que pegara su frente en el suelo.

-Perdón, perdón… -Desde mi escondite pude escuchar sus sollozos.

-No es suficiente…

Aquel hombre que humilló a mamá ese día, no era el mismo que he admirado en toda mi vida, si no…

El monstruo que mis ojos negaban ver.

Un nuevo sentimiento nació en mí, un sentimiento que temía llegar a sentir.

A mis ochos años de edad, sentí un incontrolable odio en mi pecho por la persona que se suponía que amaba a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas.

Nunca había deseado con desesperación dejar de ser su hija, dejar de llevar su apellido, dejar de correr su sangre por mis venas…

.

.

.

.

 **Tres años después…**

-Nozomi, despídete de papá. –Fingí no haber escuchado la petición de mamá. –Nozomi.

-¿Si? –Con pesadez levanté la vista de mi libro.

-Papá ya se va, despídete de él. –Pidió una vez más.

-Claro.

Nada fue igual, aun cuando mis padres se esforzaran de aparentar que todo estaba bien, nada lo estaba. La familia se ha roto y solo una persona fue la culpable de todo este desastre de "familia feliz".

-Que tengas un buen día, padre.

-Gracias cariño. –Oculté la mueca de asco cuando él besó mi frente.

Él se fue a "trabajar", dejando atrás a una mujer rota y dos chicos que han creado una máscara para ocultar lo que realmente sienten.

-Deberías mostrarle más afecto, cielo. –Mamá, discretamente sacó una botella de whiskey de uno de los estantes de botellas que había en la sala.

-Mm… -Me acomodé en el sofá. –Tienes razón, le mostraré todo mi amor la siguiente vez. –Murmuré. –Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser la última vez que veas a un ser querido.

-¿Qué cosas dices? –Preguntó.

- _Contradiciendo lo que realmente quiero._ –Solté un suspiro. – _Quiero odiarlo libremente sin hacerte sentir mal, quiero que desaparezca de mi vida._

-¿Nozomi?

-Lo siento, este libro me ha puesto dramática. –Usé mi más reciente máscara.

Una hermosa sonrisa falsa que siempre me acompañará al tomar la foto de nuestra familia perfecta.

Sonríe para la foto, Nozomi.

 _ **~CONTINUARÁ~**_


End file.
